Orphans Beloved-Bloomsday
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved: "Bloomsday…"

Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

June 15, 2014

Scarborough, ON…

"'_Stately, plump Buck Mulligan came from the stairhead, bearing a bowl of lather on which a mirror and a razor lay crossed…'"_

Moderate groan from Master Oscar Hendrix, currently and contentedly tucked in with his sister between their even more contented parents, Donald and Allison Hendrix.

"Ozzy?!" Allison frowned. "This is great literature… 'Ulysses'…And tomorrow is the day Poldy Bloom makes his epic journey."

"But it's boring, Mom…"

"Yeah…I did think it might be too old for the kids…" Donnie cleverly noted, putting book down a sec. "Though I think I see myself as plump Buck, in my robe, carrying the bowl up the tower steps…Calling down to Stephen, who's still trying to get over the guy with the panther fetish, Haines the hunter who likes to collect Irish sayings. 'We feel in England we may have treated you ra…ther badly. It seems history is to bl..ame.' nasal tone."

"Dad…" Gemma, giggling…

Too old…Hmmn…Oz frowned.

"You might be right." Ally, taking hint. "It's a book for adults, really." Innocent air as Oscar eyes her briefly.

"What's that about hunters and panthers, can you go to that?" he asked.

"In due time, Master Oscar, in due time." Donnie nodded.

"I wanna hear Daddy read…" Gemma insisted. "He's funny when he reads and Mamma, too." Oz shrugging, partly sold by the idea of panthers and hunting.

"Thank you." Ally beamed. "It's always nice to know I have a fan or two. And you know, Daddy and I will be reading excerpts from this tomorrow for the Glendale Theater. Though personally I see Dad as dear ole Poldy, wise and wonderful." Smile as she leaned to kiss.

"You're not mad at Daddy anymore?" Gemma, a bit anxiously.

"No way. We just got too busy and disconnected for a little bit. When I wasn't feeling well." Allison, carefully. "A couple of dummies, that's us…But we're set now and Mommy is better. See, really we're a little like Poldy and Molly. It took a little time but once we settled down, we got it all sorted out. Right, Donnie?"

"Because your mom is the best." He patted her. "And she's right, guys. Sometimes, when you're grown up and you meet someone nice, you may have a little trouble…A little argument or the guy might be a little too stupid for you, Gemma."

"Hey!" Ally mock-frowned.

"But…If you love each other, you'll work it out. Even if he is dumb as a post." Grin.

"Daddy's not dumb…!" Gemma proclaimed.

"No, he's not." Ally nodded. "He's a lion, grrr…And the best thing that ever happened to one Allison…The most fascinating guy so different from all the others…Like Poldy."

"And no better at business…" Donnie sighed. "Meaning it's back to work tomorrow."

"With Team Hendrix in support at all times, right guys?!" Ally, firmly.

"Go Dad!" Gemma nodded firmly. Oscar deigning to nod.

"So…Poldy and Molly are mad at each other but then they make up and it's ok?" Gemma asked.

"Absolutely…They just forgot how to talk to each other for a little while." Allison smiled. "But they remember how much they love each other and how much fun it is to be together and everything is ok in the end. Not perfectly happy ever after but even better, cause it's real."

"And then we have Stephen…Our wandering scholar and poet guy who isn't happy and needs someone to help him straighten out." Donnie noted. "He's very upset over his mom dying and his friend Buck isn't being a good friend about that. Tries to pick his brains to steal his ideas and look good."

"Like Clark at school, Oz…" Ally eyed him. "But Poldy helps Stephen, cause his own little baby boy Rudy died and he and Molly are so sad about it…That's why they have troubles talking…And Poldy sees Stephen as what his little boy would have been."

"He sounds very nice." Gemma nodded. "Is that like you and Dad with us? Cause you couldn't have us the other way?"

"Well…Stephen isn't Poldy's son, like you and Ozzy are ours." Donnie replied. "He has a dad but they don't understand each other and he needs someone like Poldy to help him."

"I want to hear more…" Gemma, firmly. "Read, Daddy."

Just gotta get clear on Ally's censored version here…Donnie scanned the page.

"And don't forget. You are Dilly Dadelus and the Miss Lydia Douce, Gemma." Ally noted to Gemma's nod. "Ok, while Dad gets back into Buck Mulligan, why don't our elves bring in his Father's Day breakfast?" Ally suggested. "Oz, you can get your walking stick to be Stephen while you help Gemma. Walking on the beach, out to sea, eyes closed…"

"Can I wear Grandpa's bowler?" Oz eyed her.

"It's essential for a true actor to be properly costumed, Master Hendrix…" Donnie nodded.

The two headed off eagerly.

"Just be sure to avoid the whole 'mystery man on the beach' scene…I couldn't figure out how to edit that." Ally eyed Donnie.

"Gotcha…Ally? Thanks for letting me back in as husband and father." He smiled, kissing her.

"Thanks for being the love of my life…My hero dummy." She grinned. "Though the way you handled those two idiots in the van…"

"This really is the best Father's Day ever, Ally. Thanks…" he kissed her hand, then her lips.

"And I always did want to play in 'Ulysses', thanks for insisting on me." He beamed. "I'll do my best, I promise. And I can't wait to hear your adult version of 'Penelope'."

"Well…We're the perfect choice…We're just like Poldy and Molly, with a few murders thrown in…" Allison beamed.


End file.
